Privacy
by miyaken23
Summary: Tsuna's finally home- alone. Or so he thought he was. 802759 ItalianTunaSushi XD Rating for somewhat explicit content.
1. Boys will be boys

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine. If it was, well, Tsuna would be a girl. o.o Crap, what about rabid 27 fangirling!? Oh what agony!!

* * *

A/N: Well, nothing much to say. XD Wonderful beta + proofreading + h-adding by **chumee**(-sama). Thank you so much!

Warning: This chapter **contains YAOI**. Yes, you read that right, **YAOI**. Not the very mild type, mind you. Though it has been modified to the extent by **chumee**(-sama) to make it easy on the eyes… and hearts. XD **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS PURE 8027**. No Gokudera (yet) XD

Anyway, on to the fic!

* * *

Chapter 1: Boys will be boys

ovovovovovovovovo

_No classes_. Check.

_No one home_. Check.

_Reborn out of sight_. Check.

_Porn_. Check.

ovovovovovovovovo

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a healthy teenage boy, was going to have a little adventure, a little sexual adventure involving himself and a few magazines. He was healthy after all. And healthy teenage boys, with their raging hormones, would do these things once in a while.

He was glad to see that he was, actually, all alone. Finally, the time has come to look upon his brand new, plastic-wrapped, vacuum-sealed "_treasures_". He had his share of pains ordering them from the net, and even worse, hiding them from his frequent visitors or rather, his housemates. And so, finally, finally, it was time. And he knew he was going to enjoy it.

As silently as he could, he sat on his bed, so silently that it didn't creak. And then, he unwrapped the glossy-covered magazine off of its tightly-sealed packaging.

Blushing as he did so, he carefully opened the magazine to reveal its first shameless page of a woman bent over, a hand on her breasts & the other, lightly touching her lips, as if enticing the reader. His eyes scanned the next page, which sported another model, who was, this time, wearing a flimsy bikini that wasn't meant to be worn by normal women on the beach. Speaking of beach, she was on a beach. And she was spilling juice over her body. Tsuna gulped and mentally cursed himself for not buying sanitized gloves. His fingers were getting sweaty as well.

These kinds of scenes continued over the next few pages, the models being policewomen, nurses, teachers and other whatnot fantasies of men. Tsuna, being the healthy, but innocent boy that he is, could already feel the white heat building up in his lower abdomen. Gulping, he fumbled with the zipper on his pants, and flung it across the room after hastily taking it off. He got his little "_tsutsu_" out and started stroking the slowly growing member.

"Nnnhh…" He moaned as he started pumping himself. White hot liquid started pooling at the tip and at the moment he thought he was going to explode, someone chose to interfere right then and there.

The door opened slowly. Tsuna's eyes widened. He tried to get his pants, which were strewn on the floor, in the farthest side of his bedroom. He also tried to hide his little "_tsutsu_" which was now, not so little anymore. But sadly, he couldn't. Instead, he was a deer caught in the headlights, and his little "_tsutsu_" stood face to face with the eyes of the intruder.

"Oh… Sorry Tsuna, I kind of just entered since the door was open. I didn't know you were… Ahahaha" Yamamoto apologized meekly. But then at the same time, couldn't help but get slightly aroused at the sight.

"Ya-Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed, furiously blushing as he tried his best to hide whichever was supposed to be hidden. Yet, in his frustration at keeping his little, big "_tsutsu_" out of plain sight, he left his precious "_Big Boob Monthly_" sprawled on the floor.

Yamamoto, who was a healthy teenage boy just like Tsuna, can't help but notice the lewd pictures plastered distinctly on the magazine.

"Tsuna, I never knew you liked big boobs" Yamamoto commented as he entered the room and sat on Tsuna's bed, flipping through a few pages of the magazine.

"Oi! B-be gentle!" Tsuna, slightly enraged at the careless handling of his treasure, but more embarrassed at the sudden intrusion of his close friend, crossed the room and decided to simply close the door. He was glad it was Yamamoto who came. He was a guy too, and he could more or less understand his situation.

'_Thank god, it wasn't Kyoko-chan_.' Tsuna thought to himself, while getting his pants on the floor and putting them on once more.

Already zipped up, he sat beside Yamamoto who was now carefully looking through the magazine as he was told. Looking through the pictures, once again Tsuna could feel the slightly pleasant tingling disturbing his body even without touching his "_tsutsu_". He turned to look at Yamamoto and was surprised at how the athlete looked so unfazed.

'_Wow, as expected. Yamamoto… Ugh, It's so hard to be unpopular_' Tsuna mentally slapped himself for being such a virgin. Yet, he couldn't just slide off the fact that he was getting aroused by big boobs on print. He started a mental struggle if he would do himself at that moment. He didn't want Yamamoto to once again see the sad scene of himself jerking off.

Yamamoto noticed the sudden shuffling beside him and put the magazine aside. He gazed down at Tsuna who was struggling with his little problem.

"Ahaha, Tsuna, do you need some help with that?" Yamamoto asked, a smile beginning to form at the corner of his lips.

"Wha--?" Tsuna looked up at Yamamoto, figuring how he could say something like that with his normal everyday look. '_Wait, what did he mean by 'help'?_'

"D-don't mind me, Yamamoto. I-I can handle myself…" Tsuna said, and as he started to fidget, he turned slightly away from Yamamoto. He didn't want his buddy to notice the actions of his little "_tsutsu_", and right then he was ashamed, but really, he couldn't help it.

Yamamoto was more or less acting normal. Yes, he has seen several porn magazines before, mostly due to his baseball club mates, but those have simply grown…old.

He grew accustomed to them and that's why right when he was browsing through Tsuna's favored commodities, he wasn't really feeling much of anything. However, the scene that was occurring right now was getting him more excited than any other material he had ever encountered.

Unknowingly, Tsuna's downturned face had already flushed a deep red. His small frame slightly trembled from his light panting. His fingers numbly clutched the bed covers. The warmth within him was slowly getting hotter and hotter that he only wished to explode. His close proximity to Yamamoto only made the painful heat worse. But why? Wasn't he a healthy teenager? And Yamamoto, undoubtedly, was not a girl. And healthy boys were not supposed to be aroused by other healthy boys. Or at least they weren't supposed to.

Just when Tsuna was about to succumb to the temptation, he felt a foreign warmth on his hand. Yamamoto's hand was on his. He turned to see the slightly blushing face of Yamamoto. '_What? So he could get affected too huh_?' Tsuna thought, not knowing what's going through Yamamoto's mind.

"Hey Tsuna…Can you let me help you?" Yamamoto closed down on Tsuna's face, eyes pleading. Tsuna backed away and reasoned, "No, it's embarrassing!." But his pleas were a failed attempt as he felt the pressure of Yamamoto's hand down his crotch.

"—Aah..! Ya-Yamamoto! What are you… umph!" Tsuna bit his lip. Though he was so embarrassed and so frustrated that he was seen and is now being done by Yamamoto, of all people, he couldn't help but notice how pleasing it was.

"Don't worry, Tsuna, I'll take care of you…" Yamamoto gently whispered to Tsuna's ear and proceeded to unzip Tsuna's tightened pants. Tsuna, falling prey to the pleasure of Yamamoto's hand movements on his clothed self, didn't say a word of protest.

Tsuna slightly gasped as his heat came in contact with cold air and Yamamoto's warm hand. He arched and fell back on the bed. Yamamoto chuckled and slowly raised Tsuna's shirt up to see his dusky nipples. He ran a finger lightly over one.

Tsuna, who didn't expect the touch, gasped and covered his mouth. "Y-yamamoto..!" he started, "That's my…Ah!"

"Hm?" Yamamoto innocently asked as he bent down to lick the other nipple that wasn't toyed by his other hand.

"Tsuna thought he would die from embarrassment and pleasure as both his penis and nipples were getting stimulated. He fought back moans of bliss as Yamamoto continued to stroke, lick & touch him all over.

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna all the while he was pleasuring him. He wondered why he never thought of Tsuna as being as sexy as he is now; Tsuna, with his face red from blushing, his teary eyes and his quivering frame. Ah, Yamamoto could only curse himself mentally at why he hadn't thought of doing this before. If only he knew Tsuna would be this sensitive. '_But of course he is_' his mind told him. '_He's an innocent virgin after all_.'

Having a sudden thought, Yamamoto looked around the room & saw Tsuna's necktie on one of the hangers. He stood up, went across the room & got it.

Tsuna, who suddenly felt cold air surrounding his body, opened his eyes and looked around to see where Yamamoto had gone. He felt his hands being pulled & he looked up to see Yamamoto tying his hands to the bedpost.

"What is--? Y-yamamoto..?" Tsuna asked, a hint of fear being heard from his voice.

"Don't worry, Tsuna." Yamamoto repeated, this time he said it with a huskier voice. "I'll take care of you."

"Y-yama..! AH--!" Tsuna gasped and tried to turn away. Yamamoto had taken over the lower half of his body & had his mouth closed on the tip of his little big "tsutsu".

"Mmm…" Tsuna managed to muffle a moan. His eyes were clenched shut. He was biting his lip. His bound hands were tightly clasped on the bed's fabric. He was blushing furiously and was sweating profusely. '_Is he enjoying this?_' Yamamoto thought to himself. '_Or not?_' He took one last look at Tsuna's face before diving down. '_Maa maa, I guess it's too late…_'.

"Uwaa! Yamamoto!!" Tsuna was startled, yet at the same time, very much excited at the new sensation little "tsutsu" was undergoing. Yamamoto's hot breath on him made his spine tingle. "Ah!" He couldn't help but let his voice out as Yamamoto's mouth came in contact with his whole being.

Yamamoto pulled back a bit & let a smile form on his lips. "You're embarrassed, Tsuna."

"O-of course I am..!" Tsuna retorted and tried to twist his lower body away from Yamamoto's clutches. But Yamamoto would have none of it and only held Tsuna more firmly.

"Yamamoto..!" Tsuna gasped as Yamamoto started to lick "tsutsu's" tip. "This isn't a game!" he cried in desperation.

There was a moment of silence and Tsuna thought Yamamoto understood and that he would soon untie him and leave him by himself, once again, to jerk off. But Yamamoto suddenly spoke, saying, "I know."

"Then why...?"

"It's because you're too cute."

"Cu—AH..! That's ..nngh..!" Tsuna's protests turned into moans as Yamamoto deep-throated him. He turned his head to one side to prevent Yamamoto from seeing his face burning with shame and pleasure.

The assault stopped so suddenly that Tsuna snapped his head to look at what happened. "Yama…moto?" he asked, his voice pleading as he nudged Yamamoto's lips with "tsutsu". "D-don't stop…please." Tsuna begged shyly, his lips managing to pout despite his embarrassment, partnered with his heavy breathing and matched with the seductive rose red tint on his cheeks.

Yamamoto grinned, as if Tsuna's approval was what he was waiting for and indulged once more in paying attention to "tsutsu" with his mouth.

Tsuna was so confused. Yamamoto was suddenly giving him oral, and just a while ago he was jerking off by himself. He was confused, yet he couldn't think straight anymore. He was overwhelmed by the feeling Yamamoto was giving him.

His moans didn't help stop Yamamoto either.

"Mnn..! Don't just lick that spot—nnnh!"

And once again, white heat filled his insides. He knew it. It was time. He was going to…

"Ya-yamamoto, I have to…" Tsuna tried to warn his buddy that was currently in his own little world playing with their so called mafia boss. They were both so engrossed, Yamamoto giving attention to "tsutsu" and Tsuna, moaning embarrassedly.

Being as busy as they were, they couldn't possibly have noticed the rumbling footsteps coming towards them from downstairs…

ovovovovovovovovo

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Once again, thanks to the nth degree to **chumee**, my beta and h-factory (who went easy for the sake of what's left of my non-existent innocence). I kind of edited the layout. XD oh well. **REVIEW** PLS! XD

.


	2. Systems down

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine. If it was, well, the genre of the show would get an additional _–ai_. *heart*

* * *

A/N: Finally, the second chapter XD Hopefully, this would end by the next chapter since school started and all. This chapter has been wonderfully beta-ed by the great **chumee**(-sama). Once again, thank you **chumee** for your hard work! Honto ni, Arigato!

Warning: This chapter contains **YAOI**. I hope you all know what that means XD. This chapter contains **802759**. Also, please **don't expect** **8059**, because there won't be any. Anyway, just… prepare yourself. *heart*

* * *

Chapter 2: Systems down.

ovovovovovovovovo

_No classes. Check._

Stylish get-up. Check.

Happy puppy smile. Check.

Latest Shounen Jump. Check.

ovovovovovovovovo

Gokudera Hayato, the loyal self-proclaimed right hand man of Vongola's tenth boss, was on his way to the latter's house. He had with him the latest issue of his boss' favorite comic, Shounen Jump, sure that this little offering would bring the brightest smile on his boss' face. He never anticipated, of course, that someone else would be there. Walking up to the Sawada's front door, he rings the doorbell.

"_Ding-dong."_ Silence answered him.

"_Ding-dong."_ The doorbell rang again. But still, no one opened the door. Not even a call for him to wait.

'One last.' Gokudera thought.

_"Ding-dong."_

……

………;;;;

He can't really ring the doorbell to infinity, nor can he blow up the Tenth's front door. Frowning, Gokudera thought that the house is probably empty. That would mean that his little gift would have to wait some other day. 'Crap! What if the Tenth goes and buys his own issue?' he thought, panicking. 'It'll be a waste of his precious money!'

Trying his luck, he grabs the doorknob and turns with all his might. 'Eh? As expected form the Tenth!' Gokudera thought to himself, assuming this much. 'He knew I was coming so he left the door open!'

Easing his way in, elated with his own thoughts, he hurried to the Tenth's bedroom. He was chuckling to himself, imagining Tsuna's reaction. He was about to open the door when…

"Nnn…ahhn… Ya-Yamamoto!"

The startling lewd voice was awfully familiar to him. Besides that, it was coming from inside the room: the Tenth's room.

"Aahhnn…" Another moan. It was enough to make him go crazy. The name that came with the moans though, was enough to make him crazy on a whole new level.

'That basta- What if the tenth's playing some sort of game?' Gokudera made himself believe. With all his willpower, Gokudera managed to put on a forced smile which turned out quite creepy.

He opened the door and the scene that welcomed him made his fluffy mood dissipate. At first, safety switches were turned on in Gokudera's head and what he saw was Yamamoto and Tsuna on a bed_. Beep! One safety switch down_. What he saw now was Yamamoto on top of Tsuna on a bed_. Beep beep! Two down. _Now Yamamoto was on top of a bonded Tsuna on a bed. _Beep Beep Beep! Safety switches all down!_ Gokudera was faced with the reality that Yamamoto was on top of a bonded Tsuna on a bed and the baseball freak's head was somewhere it wasn't supposed to be. _All systems down!_

Fuming with anger, Gokudera takes out his patent bombs and yelled. "YOU FUCKING BASEBALL BASTARD!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO THE TENTH?!!".

Yamamoto looked up from his position, traces of both saliva and precum on his lips. Gokudera seethed but held himself back, waiting for Yamamoto's excuse. If his reason would be unbelievable, the Italian would be more than ready to throw the bombs without a moment's hesitation.

"Ahahaha…" was all Yamamoto offered, and then he sweatdropped. If this weren't the situation, the worse Gokudera would do is knock him out. But nooo… He gripped the bombs tighter and looked at Tsuna's reaction.

Tsuna's big hazel brown eyes couldn't hide the embarrassment as well as the worry he felt. At first it was just Yamamoto, so it was okay, he probably understood what Tsuna was going through. But then this situation happened.

And now Gokudera was here too! Unlike when Yamamoto came in, Tsuna was much much more embarrassed at the fact that Gokudera saw him in such a predicament. And he didn't look the least bit happy too.

Tsuna looked at his surroundings for something to use as an excuse. And then his eyes widened. 'Oh god, no…' His "Big Boob Monthly" was still sprawled on the floor. He looked at Gokudera, who was ready enough to blow his whole room to smithereens along with his recently unwrapped treasure. Tsuna gulped, he was about to make one of the biggest decisions in his life.

Squirming a little, he thanked god that Yamamoto was not your everyday boy scout. Carefully untying the quite loosened knot off his hands, he nudged Yamamoto to the side as he stood up. Without bothering to put his pants on, he silently moved over to where Gokudera was standing, spilling his evil aura of impending doom.

"Tenth! What has that bastard done to you?! Don't worry, I'll make him pay big time for—" Gokudera was silenced by the very lips of the one he was talking to.

'The Tenth is kissing me.' His mind processed. 'He's really kissing me.'

Gokudera allowed Tsuna to kiss his lips innocently. 'This is no joke.' His mind further informed him. 'These innocent kisses spell 'Tsuna' however you look at it.' The realization made him drop the unlighted explosives on the cold floor.

Soft, moist, luscious and so very tempting; Gokudera couldn't let go of the sensation. Tsuna broke off the kiss, and looked at Gokudera with his blushing face, slightly parted lips and somewhat shy yet hungry eyes.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna started, his eyes looking up quite timidly. "Will you… come and join us?"

A sort of electricity went through Gokudera. No, more like, the suppressed fire within him was fed with the best firewood in the whole universe. As if all control left him, Gokudera grabbed the door and slammed it shut. This was no choice of his. Damn it, if Tsuna wanted him to join, then might as well!

"G-Goku-" Tsuna was shocked by the vicious reaction he got from bomb expert. Gokudera roughly grabbed Tsuna by the shoulders, planting a forceful kiss on his boss' lips. Taking advantage of the opening, he quickly inserted his tongue to explore the wet cavern of Tsuna's mouth.

"Mmm…" Tsuna moaned into his right hand man's mouth. His knees seem to buckle under the pleasure of this new sensation. Not long after, Tsuna finally reacted to Gokudera's playfulness. Tongue latched on tongue and they went on with it for what seemed like hours.

But really, it was just a less than a minute for a certain swordsman, namely, Yamamoto who was merely watching the two with amusement.

Irritated that his tunafish was taken from him, Yamamoto stood up from the bed and moved behind Tsuna who was currently preoccupied. Moving in, he carefully nipped at Tsuna's earlobe. "It's not nice to leave me out of the fun…" He licked Tsuna's ear and whispered, "Tsuna…Looks like I have to fight for your attention…"

Yamamoto's hot breath and husky voice made Tsuna's spine shiver. The sensation elicited a moan from the boy, making him break the kiss with Gokudera. Taking the chance, the baseball maniac lifted his mafia boss easily over his shoulder and went straight to the bed.

"Ya-Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked, bewildered. Yamamoto gently plopped him on the bed and again proceeded to concentrate on his nether regions.

"You bastard! How dare you-!!" Gokudera acted up again, only to be silenced by Yamamoto's unwavering gaze. It was unlike him to be serious, and even though he knows he shouldn't, Gokudera opted to back down for now.

"You know, I don't really like sharing, but if it's with you, I guess I can deal with it." Yamamoto said and their eyes shared a silent agreement.

"E-eh!? Wha?" Tsuna, left out of their little discussion, shuffled on the bed. He really should have left Gokudera alone. His little '_treasure_' was a small sacrifice, compared to what he was going to go through under the hands of what he called his '_best friends_'.

Gokudera moved first, positioning himself on the bed facing his precious boss. "Tenth, is it okay if I…" Gokudera, gaining some consciousness, as well as some shame, blushed madly as he looked at his one and only Sawada Tsunayoshi, who is currently naked and aroused. "... if I love you!?" He blurted out.

'Crap!? I was supposed to say '_make_' love to you!' Gokudera thought, panicking. 'Geez. Did I really just confess before having sex?!' he further thought, slapping himself mentally.

Tsuna gasped. The panic and confusion on Gokudera's face made the previous statement all the more believable. 'Well, I don't want to hurt his feelings…' Tsuna thought, the rose colored hue on his face getting darker as he reached his decision.

"O-okay…" Tsuna muffled his response, to the excitement to the silver haired teen.

"Wai! Tsuna I love you too~!"

"Ummfh..!" Tsuna could only whimper as Yamamoto ravished his private part once again. Though unlike what happened previously, this time the Italian turned a blind eye to the sushi boy and turned his attention to Tsuna's mouth, kissing him fiercely.

Through Gokudera's lip locking and tongue mashing, along with Yamamoto's surprisingly unrelenting technique, Tsuna could once again feel that he was quickly filling up. Instinctively, Tsuna clenched his bed sheet with both hands.

"Mmnn… Nngh… Aahh" Tsuna broke off from Gokudera's kiss as Yamamoto's oral treatment became much harder to resist, with the athlete now grabbing onto his firm butt cheeks with both hands. Pleased with his boss' delicious moaning, Gokudera left his mouth to suck on the white skin of his neck.

Yamamoto, on the other hand, opened Tsuna's legs wider to allow his cute tuna more space. He chuckled as he licked "tsutsu's" head, thinking 'He'll need more room later.'

Gokudera then noticed the forgotten buds on Tsuna's chest, which were protruding quite obviously, and proceeded to strip his shirt. Tsuna willingly complied and raised his hands to help the Italian.

At last, the shirt came off, only to reveal Tsuna's tight pink buds. Tsuna gasped as the hot mouth of his second-in-command sucked at his nipple. He bit his lip as he felt teeth kneading him into some sort of pleasure-filled mush. The bomb-expert's hand, which was harassing his other nipple, did not show signs of giving him less satisfaction.

'Urgh, Its kill or be killed! I don't care about shame now!'

Tsuna, twice half-finished from earlier, could not longer control himself especially with the expert ministrations he's getting from his two '_best friends'_. Grasping a handful of soft silver hair, Tsuna voiced out "G-Gokudera-kunnn~", with the final syllable sounding almost like a purr. He was definitely at his limit now.

"Yamamoto! I'm going to--!" Tsuna moaned out loud. Yamamoto, not wanting to end the fun too soon, chose to torture Tsuna for a bit. From his previous deep-throating, he moves to simply lolling his wet tongue on Tsuna's tip, playfully tasting the tuna's precum.

"Ugn… No… Yamamoto!" Tsuna bucked his hips once (yes, all shame has left him), only to make "tsutsu" come in contact with Yamamoto's pearly white teeth. He shuddered at the sensation, all the while loudly moaning Yamamoto's name. This was it, he was finally going to blow.

"Ow, Tsuna that really hurt…" Yamamoto said, stopping for a while grabbing his mouth. "You deserve punishment, ahahaha." He continued playfully as once again, in one fell swoop, he captured Tsuna whole.

"Yamamo… mnnggh!!" Finally, for Tsuna, after one last suck from the dark-haired swordsman, he exploded. Some of his semen dripped down the corners of Yamamoto's mouth. And deep within Tsuna's mind, he really wanted to say, 'Well, I warned you'.

Nevertheless, the athlete managed to swallow Tsuna's wetness that fit into his mouth. "You're amazing Tsuna! That was so much more than what I expected!" Looking down at the scene, Yamamoto pick up Tsuna's lonely "tsutsu" again and whispers, "Hmm, but I still have to punish you…"

"T-tenth!"

ovovovovovovovovo

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Bless** chumee**, my beta+proof-reader+h-factory for this fic. Thank you so much! *Showers her with 59 Gokudera stand-up cardboards* Haha, XD. Oh, and to the readers, thank you so much for reviewing! I look forward to your reviews, much like every other crazed review-junkie out there. XD **REVIEW** PLS! *heart*


End file.
